shojo_kakumei_utenafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soundtrack 5
Shôjo Kakumei Utena OST 5, Engage Toi a Mes Contes La banda sonora cinco es la única de las pistas de sonido Utena que tiene dos discos, el primero con 34 canciones y el segundo con 16. El disco uno tiene una gran cantidad de extras, incluida música de fondo inédita y música de fondo remezclada, todas las cuales han sido renombradas, principalmente a títulos en francés. También hay varias pistas de drama de la serie del elenco que hablan las líneas del manga. El disco dos consiste en pistas grabadas del primer musical de Live Action. Es la más difícil de encontrar de las bandas sonoras, y una de gran demanda. Lanzamientos y Canciones *Catlogó (KICA) *Número (s): KICA-396 & KICA- 397 *Fecha de lanzamiento: 4-3-98 (3 de abril de 1998) *Precio: ¥ 3,570 *Lanzado por: KING Records Co., Ltd. CD 1, Drama: Lista de temas # Dai 1 Maku- Bara no Kokuin (Act I - The Rose Signet) # Nouvelle Mariee (The Rose Bride) # Dai 2 Maku- Kettousha-tachi (Act II - Duelists) # Foi (Faith) # Dai 3 Maku- Haitoku no Kyoudai (Act III - Immoral Siblings) # Fascination # Dai 4 Maku- Engage Shite (Act IV - Get Engaged...) # Bal (Ball) # Dai 5 Maku- Shower no Kare (Act V - He's in a Shower) # Chuchu # Programme de Radiodiffusion (Radio Show) # Ondes Electriques (Radio Waves) # Dai 6 Maku- Onegai! Hanniwaccha! (Act VI - Please! Haniwaccha!!) # Animal Sauvage (Wild Animals) # Dai 7 Maku- Kozue dake no Miki (Act VII - Kozue's Own Miki) # Icone (Sacred Image) # Croix (Cross) # Tentation (Temptation) # Dai 8 Maku- Fukaki Ruriiro no Kage (Act VIII - Deep Azure Shadow) # Terre Promise (Promised Land) # Konnichiwa Aka-chan (Hello, Baby) # Yoake no Scat (Scat of the Dawn) # Dona Dona # Dai 9 Maku- Lucifer no Wana (Act IX - Lucifer's Trap) # Confession (Repentance) # Pretre (Clergyman -Sacerdote-) # Rêdemption (Atonement) # Dai 10 Maku- Sekai wo Kakumei Suru Mono (Act X - The One to Revolutionize the World) # Friut Defendu (The Forbidden Fruit) # Dai 11 Maku- Watashi no Ouji-sama (Act XI - My Prince) # Baiser (Kiss) # Dai 12 Maku- Itsuka Isshou no Kagayaite (Act XII - Someday, We'll Shine Together) # Rose & Release (Karaoke) # Dai 13 Maku- Watashi to, Anata ga, Mou ichido (Act XIII - Once Again You and I will...) CD 2, Canciones de Personajes: Lista de Temas # Bara no Kokuin no Tegami (Letters of the Rose Signet) # Tsuyoku Kedakaku (Strong and Noble) # Ouji-sama ga li (I'm Better off Being a Prince) # Sekai wo Kakumei Suru Tame Ni (For the Sake of Revolutionizing the World) # Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (The Absolute Destiny - Apocalypse) # Bara no Hanayome (The Rose Bride) # Kagae Shoujo (Shadow Play Girls) # Welcome # Eyecatcher # Butoukai no Yoru ni (On the Night of the Ball) # Duelist # Onna no Ko no Kitetsu (Girls' Season) # Hana no Nai Bara (Rose with No Flower) # Mamotte Hoshii (I Want You to Protect Me) # Arigato Ai wo (Thank You for Your Love) # Rinbu Revolution (TV Size) Navegación Categoría:Musica Categoría:Contenidos